Tarou Kuroge
'''Tarou Kuroge '''is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 79th, and a participant of the Killing Game featured in Danganronpa 4.5 Despair Excursion. His title is Super Highschool ???. Personality Kuroge is a very shy, and awkward person. He tends to get very uncomfortable talking in larger groups, stumbling over words, or panicking and saying the first thing to come to mind- which often doesn't work in his favor. He comes across a lot clearer in his intention when speaking one on one with people, and is often seen seeking out the protagonist when he has something important to share, or spending time with Susumu and/or Tori separate from the rest of the class. Kuroge seems to have a strong sense of self preservation, getting nervous around perceived danger, and tending to let other people do hard work for him. Allergic to cats Appearance Kuroge is 5"6, and has scruffy brown hair with a hint of purple at his fringe, he claims the dye is starting to wash out, but upon further inquiry he clarifies that he dyes his hair brown- making the purple in his fringe his natural hair color. Talents & Abilities Despite being an incredible fursuit crafter, Kuroge can't draw, at all. He is however really good at sculpting and sewing as a byproduct of his incredible fursuit creating talent. Free Time Events & "Island Mode" Kuroge talks often about his life before he got scouted for Hope's Peak, mentioning to Mitsue that he ended up dropping out of highschool near immediately in order to focus on his work, which made things pretty lonely for him. Kuroge's first freetime event he gets really cagey whenever Mitsue tries to dig deeper but by the second one he feels comfortable enough to tell them about his Best friend and his older brother. Kuroge never mentions either by name, but explains to Mitsue that even before dropping out, he didn't really have any friends, so after it he only had his brother and his work- luckily; through this he met his Best Friend, who he gets visibly happier when recounting how they met to Mitsue. Kuroge brings her up again in his fourth free time event, expressing concern that she might not even know that he's here, that from her perspective he just.. disappeared. Mitsue is a bit at a loss for words to comfort him with. For Kuroge's final free time event, he invites Mitsue back to his room, where he reveals that he designed them a fursona, and hands them a crudely drawn anthropomorphic arctic fox wearing a big blue scarf, along with a much more professionally handmade scarf, with small foxes around the bottom end. He is very uncomfortable and sweaty during the entire event, and unintentionally immediately kicks Mitsue out of his room. History Life Before the Killing Game Kuroge gets visibly uncomfortable speaking of life before the Killing Game, but with Mitsue's encouragement he opens up more about it- only briefly mentioning to Mitsue his transition, often bringing up his older brother and work. When Mitsue inquires on his sewing skills Kuroge brings up that he made uniforms for his brother's "club", deeming that more important to him than the very successful business he is more well known for. Scouted for Hope's Peak Kuroge was scouted for Hope's Peak through his online profile, a more unconventional way but understandable as Kuroge had gained a great following with the fursuit business he runs out of their apartment.